Concrete Angel
by emmy20211
Summary: I know this has been done many times before but a recent event with a friend of mine inspired my to write this. Oneshot/songfic rated T for death


I know this has been done many times before but a recent event concerning a close friend of mine inspired me to write this. You see, my friend was abused by her parents and they killed her a couple days ago.

Kagome's seven in this but my friend was 14, it's seven years difference but it's basically the same type of thing *starts sobbing*... before I completely break down I would like to say thank you for reading this and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha in any way at all... not even a little bit *sad face*

* * *

Seven year old Kagome Higurashi sighed as she quickly packed a paper bag with some snacks. Her old white dress with a flower design on it was dirty and needed a wash, as did the dull white jacket she was wearing on top of the dress, but her mother wouldn't do it. She rushed out of the door with her lunch and books as quickly as she could and walked towards her school.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

"Same dress again Higurashi!" she heard a girl sneer as she walked near, "what are you? Poor? Oops, sorry, did I touch a neve!?"

The girl and the group cracked up laughing as Kagome quietly walked passed, pulling the jumper further down to cover the bruises covering her arm.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

Kagome sat in her desk and silently did her math questions. She could see the teacher stare at her bruised arm before looking away and walking on.

"Why do I think she'll care? No one ever does," said Kagome under her breath before continuing her math problems, her face still not showing any pain.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

The bell went and everyone rushed out of the room with Kagome following a lot more slowly. She sat down on the bench and refused to let the tears welling up in her eyes too fall.

"Hey," suddenly came a voice, "are you alright?"

Kagome looked over at the boy that just sat next to her, "I'm fine," she replied, "who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha,"

"I'm Kagome,"

"Nice to meet you Kagome,"

Kagome smiled and talked with the boy. As she talked she laughed and smiled, something she hadn't down in ages. As they talked, Inuyasha pushed the wishes of never being born into the back of her head.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

Kagome laughed again as Inuyasha joked with her. It was the first time she'd laughed in a long time so she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"You seem quiet," said Inuyasha, "too quiet,"

"That's just me," replied Kagome, "ever since my brother died I've been rather quiet,"

"How'd he die?"

"He was killed,"

"Oh..."

The bell went and Kagome walked away from Inuyasha, rushing back to class.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world she can't rise above._

It was quiet at home, peaceful. Kagome knew the peace wouldn't last long, her mother only stayed passed out for a short period of time.

She rushed up to her room and smiled as she saw Inuyasha at the window next door. She'd never seen him there before but she talked to him about her dreams and plans. He gave her the comfort she'd always wanted!

"I'll be free one day," said Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha, looking down, "you will be,"

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,_

_Where she's loved Concrete Angel._

Kagome spun around as she heard a noise from the door and shrieked as she saw her angry mother.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, "I thought I told you to get out of my life!"

Kagome's mother grabbed her head and shook it violently, "what are you doing!?" she screeched again.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in fright as her mother dragged her towards the wall.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbours hear but they turn out the light._

"No Mama!" screamed Kagome, "please Mama! I didn't do anything!"

"YOU WERE BORN!" screamed back her mother.

"What's she doing now?" came a gruff man's voice.

"EVERYTHING!" screamed Kagome's mother.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky as he heard more screaming coming from Kagome, followed by silence. He knew somebody nearby was finally calling the police, but it was too late.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

The police were finally at the scene and Inuyasha sighed as he saw them take Kagome's mother and father, in handcuffs, out of the house.

The paramedics rushed into the house and Inuyasha frowned, he knew it was too late, despite their best efforts, Kagome was dead.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

"It's too late," sighed Inuyasha as they brought out a stretcher. A small body was on it covered by a white sheet, "I wish I could've saved you Kagome but it was fate... I'm sorry,"

Inuyasha stood behind the yellow tape as people walked around him, never noticing the sad boy, "at least your dream came true Kagome... you're free..."

_But her dreams give her wings and she rises to a place,_

_Where she's loved Concrete Angel._

Several people stood around a tombstone in the graveyard with an angel girl in the middle. This was where all the children were buried.

They were all oblivious to the young boy standing in front of them holding back the tears that would never fall.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

"Kagome Higurashi, 1995-2002," said Inuyasha with a sigh as he read the tombstone, "yet another victim of child abuse,"

Inuyasha frowned in pain as he turned around and walked through the man standing behind him, and walked towards Kagome.

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

"Were you always dead?" asked Kagome, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I was sent to help you through until you died," replied Inuyasha, smiling just as brightly as Kagome.

"I'm glad,"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly and smiled

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

"Let's go," said Inuyasha, still smiling.

"Where to?" asked Kagome, breaking the hug.

"There,"

Kagome looked at the direction where Inuyasha was staring and her smile got brighter as she saw children playing in a light.

"They were abused too," said Inuyasha, "and we're all going to heaven together,"

"I'm finally free," breathed Kagome as she and Inuyasha rushed towards all the other kids and into the light where God was waiting.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,_

_Where she's loved Concrete angel._


End file.
